(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile telecommunication and more specifically to wireless prepaid telephone systems including telephone instruments capable of being compact, inexpensive and simple as a result of operation in combination with enhanced central station equipment. In the context of wireless operation, various cooperative features are provided.
(2) Background Description
In recent years, considerable progress has been made in the field of wireless telephone systems. In that regard, wireless telephone instruments, sometimes called xe2x80x9cmobile stationsxe2x80x9d (MS) have come into widespread use, for example, accommodated by geographically defined cells. Although the systems are quite effective, and have considerably enhanced telephone communication, areas for improvement continue to exist.
Typically in wireless systems, individual telephone instruments communicate at an initial level with central equipment, sometimes called xe2x80x9cbase stationsxe2x80x9d (BS). Operating with other components as a composite system, the geographically-separate base stations enable mobile telephone instruments to roam through different geographic areas or cells. Thus, from various locations, mobile instruments can access virtually any telephone terminal throughout the entire dial-up telephone network, sometimes called the xe2x80x9cpublic switched telephone networkxe2x80x9d (PSTN), and in the course of a call to roam freely from one cell to another.
Traditionally, a composite mobile telecommunications system includes some form of a switching system, sometimes including a unit called a xe2x80x9cmobile switching centerxe2x80x9d (MSC). The MSC may be provided, along with other structure between a base station (BS) and the public switched telephone network (PSTN). Accordingly, conventional mobile management is accomplished using well known techniques and structures. However, it is noted that radical system changes are in progress to expand and improve the systems.
In contemporary systems, individual wireless telephone instruments typically are purchased by users in a transaction that is somewhat complex. As part of the purchase transaction, the instrument is activated and numbers are assigned. However, more significantly, a financial commitment must be established for the new owner. Of course, the owner is responsible for the telephone instrument itself, however, responsibility also extends to the telephone service provided for the instrument, e.g. calls charged to the instrument.
Generally, wireless instruments are susceptible to loss or theft and inherently involve an increased exposure resulting from illicit use. While adjustments may be made in the billing for such calls, usually such adjustments are not made without the expense of time and aggravation to instrument owner. Thus, the risk of physical loss presents a nagging annoyance to wireless instrument owners.
Concern over the risk of loosing a wireless telephone instrument is compounded by the fact that wireless operation exposes critical information that can be obtained without physical access to a telephone instrument. When obtained, such information can be used to charge fraudulent calls to a wireless owner""s account. Consequently, even when an instrument never leaves an owners control, the owner may be invoiced for calls fraudulently made from a cloned instrument.
As other considerations, wireless telephone instruments ideally could be of a more convenient size, have a lower cost, involve simpler procurement procedures, and have a defined risk of loss.
Furthermore, as has been previously proposed, wireless telephone instruments can function in a pager or message format. However, a need exists for expanded message capabilities. Also with regard to wireless telephone instruments, wrong numbers are particularly annoying. Call screening and expedient coupling also take on entirely different perspective in the wireless field.
To some extent, the present invention is based on recognizing certain distinct aspects of wireless telephones. The very nature of wireless telephone instruments renders them more susceptible to misplacement, loss and theft. Also, wireless telephone instruments tend to be more personal. That is, a large fraction of these instruments are used almost exclusively by only one, or at most two persons. Widespread use of a single instrument by several persons is quite unusual.
Furthermore, in part, the present invention is based on recognizing that a very simple and convenient, yet effective, wireless telephone instrument can be accommodated, by operating such instruments cooperatively with a central system that performs functions that have traditionally been executed by telephone instruments.
Generally, in accordance with a disclosed embodiment hereof, a convenient, inexpensive, voice-actuated, prepaid, wireless telephone instrument is provided, that involves limited complications, along with limited risk and exposure for owners and possessing expanded communication capabilities. Also, expanded message formats, call selectivity, screening and routing operations are available along with locator or tracking capabilities. Furthermore, in accordance herewith, capabilities may be incorporated to easily and effectively accomplish certain communications as in cases of emergency or for control functions. Certain aspects of communication also can be restricted to a single user of an instrument.
Basically, in accordance with the present invention a wireless telephone instrument consists essentially of an earphone, a microphone, a radio transceiver, a battery pack and a control unit (with memory, switching and signaling capabilities) all embodied in a small convenient housing.
As disclosed herein, wireless telephone instruments operate as part of a composite system in cooperation with a central station having a multiple-port platform. The ports of the platform accommodate multiple wireless (and other) telephone instruments simultaneously, to variously access any of a variety of programs and ultimately remote terminals.
In a disclosed embodiment, for outgoing calls, the users of wireless telephone instruments are prompted vocally to speak numerical control words as well as message words. For example, spoken words may indicate routing or control signals as well as audio communication. Thus, communication by users at wireless telephone instruments, is in the form of voice signals generated from the user""s voice and variously interpreted and used at the central station depending on form and conditions. Individual user voices also can be xe2x80x9csignaturizedxe2x80x9d to control use of a specific instrument.
At a central station, certain numerical voice signals are recognized as digits, e.g. digits xe2x80x9czeroxe2x80x9d through xe2x80x9cninexe2x80x9d, by a voice recognition unit and consequently are converted to a dialing form (DTMF or digital) for control, dial-up or routing functions. Words also may be assigned for indicating telephone star (or asterisk xe2x80x9c*xe2x80x9d) and pound sign (xe2x80x9c#xe2x80x9d) signals as they are generated using a traditional telephone keypad. Single non-numerical words, e.g. xe2x80x9chomexe2x80x9d also may be recognized to command a specific call number, and words, as spoken by authorized users may serve to verify proper use.
Essentially, the central station system portion of the total system may include a voice generator, e.g. an audio response unit (ARU), a voice recognition unit, e.g. minimally with xe2x80x9cnumberxe2x80x9d or numerical recognition capability, and a control unit incorporating a memory as for storing prepaid values and instrument data, all effectively coupled for operation with a wireless telephone platform to accommodate incoming and outgoing communications that include various message forms as well as vocal communication.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, the central station platform interfaces individual remote wireless telephone instruments as well as traditional telephone terminals to accomplish various communication objectives. Voice cues or sound signals prompt the user of the wireless instruments to provide vocalized numerals (audio) that are received, as in combinations, to indicate various desired objectives. Dial-up or routing signals may be generated to accomplish: a desired terminal connection, identification, authentication or verification, for example to assure that a remote instrument is being properly used. Special communications may be indicated by expressing numerals vocally, as to communicate select messages, request an operator, indicate an emergency, or obtain information.
Generally, for ordinary outgoing calls, if data from a wireless telephone instrument is determined to be proper, then in a prepaid mode, the central station determines whether the instrument has adequate pre-paid value to cover a call. If so, the indicated communication may be completed through the associated mobile network and a public network, which might take any of a variety of forms. If charges are levied on the wireless instrument for incoming calls, similar tests may be performed along with screening operations.
With reference to current technology, the system elements of the central station as disclosed herein may be variously embodied in a mobile network, as by supplementing and modifying a base station and/or mobile switch center. Accordingly, the system hereof may be variously incorporated in traditional or future mobile telecommunications systems to accommodate various features and improvements hereof.
The basic simplicity of instruments in accordance herewith enable very compact forms, as in the configuration of a fountain pen. Furthermore, in large production runs, individual instruments may be quite inexpensive, even to the extent of being discardable or disposable when the original pre-paid value has been consumed.
In summary, in accordance herewith, convenient, inexpensive and effective instruments may be distributed with defined and relatively small risk, as in the event of loss. Complications and obligations of ownership also may be relatively few. Various modifications are disclosed to accommodate various alternative structures and processes as well as various communications to accommodate messages, location information and emergency data.